Welcome to World Academy!
by shadowraven45662
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have been accepted into World Academy! The only school where the teachers are all the nations of the world! Just fill in the form enclosed and you'll start classes ASAP! More info inside! NO LONGER ACCEPTING NEW STUDENTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is one of those school stories i see people doing! Send in your student and prepare to attend World Academy! Where your teachers aren't from all over the world...they ARE the world! Just fill in the details and i'll do the rest!**

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been offered a place at World Academy, esteemed secondary school for young people. We hope that you will accept this place by filling in the attached form with details of yourself and select your subject options from the list._

_Regards_

_Rome Vargas_

_Headmaster_

* * *

**Please****Fill in the following: **

Name:

Nationality:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Accent:

Appearance:

Languages Spoken (Other than English):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other info:

Subject choices:

* * *

_Please note that English language, literature, mathematics, physical education, information technology and sciences are all COMPULSORY. Students may select from the list 1 Foreign Language, 1 humanity and 1 creative subject of their own choice._

Compulsory Classes List:

English Language – Mr A. Kirkland

English Literature – Mr R. Galante

Mathematics – Mr V. Zwingli and Miss L. Zwingli

Physics – Mr A.F. Jones

Chemistry – Mr T. Väinämöinen

Biology – Mr B. Oxenstierna

Physical Education – Mr L. Bielschmidt

Information Technology – Mr E. Von Bock

* * *

Humanities: _select one from this list_

History – Mr I. Braginsky

Geography – Mr T. Laurinaitis

Philosophy – Mr H. Karpusi

* * *

Languages:_ Select one from this list_

French – Mr F. Bonnefoy

Spanish – Mr A. Fernandez Carriedo

German – Mr G. Bielschmidt

* * *

Creative: _Select one from this list_

Art – Mr W. Yao

Design and Technology – Mr K .Honda

Textiles and Sewing – Mr F. Łucasiewicz

Cookery – Mr F. Vargas and Mr L. Vargas

Music – Mr R. Edelstein

Dance and Drama – Miss E. Hédévàry

* * *

**To help you guys out heres an example application sheet for my OC Shadow who will be your prefect when you arrive at the Academy:**

Name: Shadow Holt

Nationality: English

Age: 16

Birthday: 19/10/95

Gender: Female

Personality: Confident and happy-go-lucky, friendly and kind to everyone she meets. Very accident prone and can be a little clumsy from time to time. Bubbly personality but when she gets mad she really gets mad.

Accent: Southern English, basically she'll drop her letter 't' in words from time to time and will add 'like' out of context occasionally. Like Poland's valley girl but not as bad as that.

Appearance: 5'2", brunette with hair that comes down to her shoulders and a full fringe. Green eyes and usually seen smiling. Wears lots of little accessories like her chunky pink watch, kitty shaped necklace and dangly earrings.

Languages Spoken (Other than English): A little bit of Spanish but not fluent.

Likes: Reading, Writing, Drawing, eating.

Dislikes: Sport, make-up (she's allergic), people who are rude, maths.

Other info: Sneezes incredibly loudly. Allergic to dust, has hayfever. Tendancy to space out from time to time

Subject choices: History, Spanish, Art


	2. Final Class List!

**Right! Here we have the final class list! No more entries now! I already have tons!**

**Your year groups correspond to the age of your character. Which is why we have one year 7 (age 12) a couple of year 9 (14) lots of year 10 and year 11 (15 and 16) and also a couple of 6th formers (17-18)**

**Furthermore it seems history is a very very popular class haha, its not just because of the teacher is it? **

* * *

_Dear Student,_

_Congratulations! Your application has been successful and you will be attending the classes you have selected. For the benefit of those of you who are from America or Mainland Europe please let it be noted that this school is formatted to that of a school in the UK. You have been sorted into year groups and form groups accordingly. Classes will consist of a mixture of ages so you'll have the chance to interact with everyone. Please see the list attached._

_Sincerely_

_Rome Vargas_

_Headmaster._

* * *

Year 7

Gwendalyn Paradox

* * *

Year 8

no new students

* * *

Year 9

Esmerelda Fernandez

Eleanor Kingsley Price

Jessica Rose

* * *

Year 10

Mateusz Smith

Ancalon Oxenstjärna

Ivana Braginski-Jones

Christina Flores

Esther Ruth Xena

Ashlyn Jacobs

Jerine Lim Shu Ting

Sybil Evangeline Gray

Joseph Richardson

* * *

Year 11

Shadow Holt

Daisy Keiper

Victoire Rousseau

Daniel Arcqhelle

Màiri Luna Gibson

Jonathan Jackson

Sabrina Poppy Feller

Eugene Kang

Kailey Masumoto

* * *

6th form

Ray-Ann McCrae

Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt

Berman Voggle

Mia Rosenthal

Stella Tomeszek

Kimi Hamazaki

* * *

Class Lists: 

_Please remember that Maths, English lang and lit, the three sciences, IT and PE are all compulsory_

* * *

History:

Eugene Kang

Jonathan Jackson

Màiri Luna Gibson

Ashlyn Jacobs

Berman Voggle

Mia Rosenthal

Daniel Arcqhelle

Victoire Rousseau

Esther Ruth Xena

Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt

Christina Flores

Ivana Braginski-Jones

Ancalon Oxenstjärna

Ray-Ann McCrae

Mateusz Smith

Esmerelda Fernandez

Gwendalyn Paradox

Stella Tomeszek

Eleanor Kingsley Price

Kailey Masumoto

Kimi Hamazaki

Joseph Richardson

Shadow Holt

Jessica Rose

* * *

Geography:

Jerine Lim Shu Ting

Daisy Keiper

Sabrina Poppy Feller

* * *

Philosophy:

Sybil Evangeline Gray

* * *

French:

Eugene Kang

Victoire Rousseau

Kailey Masumoto

Kimi Hamazaki

* * *

Spanish:

Jerine Lim Shu Ting

Jonathan Jackson

Màiri Luna Gibson

Mia Rosenthal

Daniel Arcqhelle

Christina Flores

Ancalon Oxenstjärna

Esmerelda Fernandez

Sybil Evangeline Gray

Joseph Richardson

Shadow Holt

Jessica Rose

* * *

German:

Ashlyn Jacobs

Berman Voggle

Esther Ruth Xena

Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt

Daisy Keiper

Ivana Braginski-Jones

Ray-Ann McCrae

Mateusz Smith

Gwendalyn Paradox

Stella Tomeszek

Sabrina Poppy Feller

* * *

Art:

Eugene Kang

Jonathan Jackson

Berman Voggle

Christina Flores

Ray-Ann McCrae

Eleanor Kingsley Price

Joseph Richardson

* * *

Cookery:

Jerine Lim Shu Ting

Victoire Rousseau

Esther Ruth Xena

Kimi Hamazaki

* * *

Design and Technology:

Daisy Keiper

Mateusz Smith

Gwendalyn Paradox

Sabrina Poppy Feller

* * *

Textiles:

no students

* * *

Dance and Drama:

Ivana Braginski-Jones

Ancalon Oxenstjärna

Stella Tomeszek

Jessica Rose

* * *

Music: 

Màiri Luna Gibson

Ashlyn Jacobs

Mia Rosenthal

Daniel Arcqhelle

Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt

Esmerelda Fernandez

Kailey Masumoto

Sybil Evangeline Gray

Joseph Richardson

* * *

**Any mistakes please PM me and i'll fix them! NO NEW APPLICATIONS!**

**Right! Thats the lot! ONWARD! to chapter 1**

**My sincerest apologies to Rockleegirl333 for missing out Kimi in chapter 1, i shall have her come in chapter 2 i promise. I have no idea how i lost her profile but somehow i did. I blame writing this with a head still full of physics formulae...**


	3. Welcome to your new school!

**Here we have it! Chapter 1! I really hope this goes well! Everyone gets a mention in this chapter! I've done the best i can but there are an awful lot of you haha. **

**Ah yes, Joseph is the second prefect, he belongs to Stsenna who agreed to let me use him as another prefect because of the large number of new students we received. **

**This is based on an English secondary school so if something confuses you please just ask and i shall explain. Here we go!**

* * *

In the crowded main hall the new students, ranging from one nervous looking 12 year old to a couple of equally nervous looking 18 year olds, sat quietly waiting for their address from the headmaster. People were quietly fidgeting amongst themselves since no one was prepared to be the first to start up a conversation as they stared intently at the side doors from where they had come in. Hoping that soon Headmaster Vargas would appear. Thankfully their waiting was over when the double doors burst open and the headmaster strode in cheerily, waving to everyone as he ascended the steps onto the stage and took his place at the large oak desk.

He was quite tall, dressed in a formal suit and tie that you could clearly tell from his posture he was unaccustomed to wearing, with messy brown hair that had two distinct curls coming out at the front and at the side. His golden eyes surveyed the crowd of students, conveying a sense of both sternness and kindness at the same time.

"Ciao everyone!" he called out happily, his voice carried a heavy Italian accent "Welcome to World Academy!"

There were a few murmurs of "Hello" from the group. Headmaster Vargas' face fell a little.

"Now then! Cheer up this school isn't that scary!" he assured them " all of the teachers and myself are looking forward to getting to know you! And we hope you'll all get to know each other eventually as well!"

He shuffled the paper he'd been holding in his hand, holding it up and reading from it. A cheecky grin on his face.

"Lots of strong handsome gentlemen" he smiled "and lots of lovely ladies as well!"

He surveyed the group once more, taking in their looks of puzzlement and in some cases suppressed rage at being called either "handsome" or "lovely lady."

"Firstly I'll introduce you to our two prefects" Headmaster Vargas continued, blissfully ignorant of the situation, "I will be assigning you to one of them and they'll be taking you on orientation round the school." With a dramatic sweep of the hand he beckoned two students out of the corner of the hall and onto the stage.

The first was a fairly short girl with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her uniform was accessorised with a chunky pink watch on the girl's left wrist, her blazer decorated with little pin badges of all shapes and colours and she had cookie shaped earrings. When she turned to face the others she gave them all a cheerful smile, her green eyes glancing over all of them.

The second was a boy of moderate build, taller than the girl by a long way, with short brown hair. He wore his uniform a lot neater than the girl did, no accessories for a start, and when he faced the audience his golden eyes showed a calm and calculating personality.

"These two are Shadow Holt and Joseph Richardson!" Headmaster Vargas introduced, pointing first to the girl and then to the boy, "I'm going to call out your name and you go to your appropriate prefect si?"

With that he picked up the list and motioned to Shadow "The following students are going with Signorina Shadow si?" he began. "Firstly our only Year 7 student! Gwendalyn Paradox!"

A small girl, walking for some reason on her tiptoes, with dark green hair and greyish green eyes. Her uniform was baggy on her, as if she'd just grabbed the nearest available one. She smiled at the rest of the group nervously before joining Shadow onstage.

"Berman Voggle!"

A boy with a mop of ginger hair stood up and made his way over to the stage. His cheeky smile showed his dimples beneath his freckles. He looked very cheerful.

"Esmerelda Fernandez!"

The girl stood up and gathered something into her arms before turning towards the stage, her brown hair coloured with bright blue streaks and held back in a long plait. Around her neck she wore a dog tag with the Nicaraguan flag on it. The bundle in her arms squirmed a little as she joined Shadow onstage.

The next names were called and Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt, Eleanor Kingsley Price, Ray-Ann McCrae and Jessica Rose were called out. Hanzi was tanned with straight brown hair, ice blue eyes and a huge smile plastered on his face. Eleanor had a slight gothic appearance to her as she made her way onstage, her dirty blonde hair a mess of curls with a side fringe. Ray-Ann was one of the older girls with dyed hair and a stoic aura about her; her eyes were grey and her tanned skin was covered in what appeared to be paint smudges. Finally Jessica in contrast was pale with freckles and curly brown hair.

"Last 5 to go with Shadow are" Headmaster Vargas continued " will be Kailey Masumoto, Mateusz Smith, Eugene Kang, Ancalon Oxenstjärna and Jerine Lim Shu Ting!"

The final five trooped up onstage. Kailey had long black hair past her hips that slightly covered her left eye, wearing lace hand warmers and with glittering crimson red eyes like little fires. Mateusz was short with green eyes and brown hair. Eugene looked very relaxed as she made her way onstage past the other seated students; her dark brown eyes looking round with excitement, her hair and eyes were a matching shade of dark brown and on one wrist she wore her Hello Kitty watch. Ancalon's bright cyan ponytail certainly stood out along with her yellow eyes as she stepped over to join the others. Finally Jerine made her way forward her long red-brown hair gliding out behind her as she walked.

* * *

Headmaster Vargas gave a nod of approval and waved them off. Shadow lead the group out of the hall for their orientation. Meanwhile Joseph awaited his group to be called. The rest of the new students shifted awkwardly in their seats, anxious to get out and actually see their new school. The remainder of the group were all in either year 10 or year 11 so all looked to be around the same height sitting down, but each one couldn't have looked more different. When she was called Ivana Braginski-Jones left her seat and made her way to the stage quietly, her silver hair flowing out behind her and her blue eyes glancing down at the floor. Christina Flores had huge innocent looking brown eyes and a tomboyish appearance to her despite being in the school skirt, she'd pulled her long brown hair into a neat ponytail to keep it out of the way exposing her tanned skin. Esther Ruth Xena was called next and she made her way onstage without a word, refusing to make eye contact with any of the others, her black hair was in a plait but you could see little black curls that had escaped and were sticking out. Ashlyn Jacobs scowled when Headmaster Vargas called her by her full name, muttering to herself as she walked onstage that she would ensure no one called her that but called her "Asher" instead, her eyes glinting with determination in them as she muttered this. Sybil Evangeline Gray certainly caught the others attention when she made her way to the stage; deathly pale with silvery eyes and long raven black hair, she carried with her an air of mystery as to who she was. Next came Daisy Keiper's childish face seemed very serious as she made her way forward, but that could just have been her nervousness, she twirled a piece of her shoulder-length blonde hair round one finger absentmindedly. The French student Victoire Rousseau had a little trouble getting onstage since she wasn't wearing her glasses, according to her the silver frames clashed with the bottle green of the uniform jumper, but in the end had to resort to putting them on so she could stop waling into chairs. With great dignity, and now able to see, she made her way onstage. Next up came a tall boy with a mop of chocolate brown curls, sky-blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a relaxed smile on his face, this was Daniel Arcqhelle. Sabrina Poppy Feller insisted that everyone call her Poppy instead of Sabrina when she made her way onstage, she skipped up, causing her red curly hair to bounce around wildly. Màiri Luna Gibson smiled when her name was called, pushing her glasses back up her face and walking towards the others onstage; her red hair was back in a low ponytail. Mia Rosenthal , the only sixth former in Joey's group, certainly made an impression since she had chosen to wear the boys uniform trousers instead of the skirt all the girls wore. In one had she carried a book and her black hair reached her neck. The last to be called was Jonathan Jackson had the build of a brick wall; strong and intimidating with messy black hair and brown eyes.

Headmaster Vargas grinned and put down his paper "Now is that everyone?" he asked "well then please enjoy your orientation! Remember your fist lessons will begin after lunch! Maths and English Literature!"

There was a mixture of groans at the mention of maths, clearly it was a unanimously hated subject. Joseph collected himself and turned to face his group.

"Right then!" he said, silencing the group and suddenly he felt all eyes on him "Umm, Welcome to World Academy! My name is Joseph Richardson but you can call me Joey." He paused for effect, smiling calmly "Shadow's a little farther ahead of us so we'll meet up with that group at lunchtime, for now I'll take you round the school starting with the Maths and English classrooms since that's where we have lessons after lunch."

"Question!" Ashlyn piped up.

"Yes Ashlyn?" Joey asked.

"Asher" Asher corrected, her voice dangerously calm "and I was wondering do we have lessons only in the afternoon every day?"

Joey shook is head "No Asher, this is an exception because you need to get a feel for the layout of the school before lessons begin. Normally we'll have six lessons a day, three in the morning and three in the afternoon. After maths and English Lit today you'll have what you opted for your humanity."

There were some nods from around the group and Asher thanked Joey. With that he lead them off to see the classrooms.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow's group had already seen the Maths and English classrooms, also the humanities and languages classrooms and were on the other side of the school looking at the classrooms for the creative subjects.

"This is the art studio!" Shadow announced as everyone made their way into a room covered in paper, paint , pencils and easels of all shapes and sizes. In the middle of the room, working with black ink and brush the art teacher was working on some elaborate Chinese calligraphy. When he heard the group enter he turned round and smiled.

"Ni hao-aru!" he said cheerily as he approached them " welcome to art class-aru! My Name is Mr Yao-aru!"

"Hello Mr Yao!" Eugene cried out to everyone's surprise "I can't wait to take art!"

A couple of others followed her lead and voiced their eagerness to take art

"It's going to be great!" Ray-Ann added.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to painting!" Berman agreed.

Mr Yao smiled "fantastic-aru!"

Shadow proceeded to show them the DT studio and The Textiles workroom, neither of which were occupied currently. Shadow explained that it was most likely Mr Łucasciewicz was hassling Mr Laurinaitis the geography teacher and that Mr Honda could be anywhere. At hearing this Gwendalyn's face fell a little, she'd been hoping to see Mr Honda. The Drama theatre was a huge room with sloping chairs that could be pulled back to make more room if needed, spotlights and big curtains making it look like a proper stage, Dance would be held here as well since the two subjects would be taken together.

"Where's the Music room?" Esmerelda asked as they left the theatre.

Shadow smiled "We'll come to there later, it's a bit of a walk away since it's in a separate house altogether. You know those two houses you passed on the way into the school? Well one of them is for music and the other is your boarding house."

There were some gasps from the group, a whole house just for music?

"Hey" Mateusz spoke up suddenly "Can you guys smell that?"

Suddenly everyone was sniffing the air; there was no doubt about it, the distinct smell of freshly cooking bolognaise was wafting through the air, making everyone suddenly realise how hungry they were.

"That'll be coming from the cookery classroom" Shadow explained over the sounds of many stomach's growling "The Vargas brothers run the lunch café where we get dinner from, their pasta is amazing! They also cook meals in the boarding house as well! Sometimes Mr Bonnefoy the French teacher helps as well."

A bell rang out, the sign that the hungry students wouldn't be waiting too much longer for food.

* * *

At the same time as Shadow's group were in creative, Joey was concluding his tour by showing his group of new students the language classrooms. Three classrooms in a row. One decorated with a red, white and blue Tricolore; surrounded by pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Louvre, River Seine and Notre Dame.

"No prizes for guessing which language this classroom is for" Joey stated, not expecting an answer.

"Spanish?" Christina asked cheekily, a mischievous grin on her face.

The group facepalmed.

"Ah, no this one's Spanish" Joey continued, pointing to the middle classroom which had the red and yellow Spanish flag on it. Accompanied by pictures of flamenco dancers, paella, Barcelona FC and tomatoes all over it. There was also a picture of Paul the octopus with the caption "Spain's best friend" typed beneath it, and scrawled under that was "and Germany's midnight snack!"

"And this one is the German classroom" Joey pointed at the final classroom which, unsurprisingly, had a huge German flag on it and pictures of beer, wurst and three dogs playing in a huge garden. Next to the German flag however was another flag; black and white in colour with a huge black eagle in the centre.

"Vhat's that flag?" asked Daniel simply.

"THAT FLAG!" A loud voice announced from behind the group; causing them to whirl round in alarm and see a tall man with ruby red eyes and silver hair standing by the French Classroom, a small yellow bird atop his head, "IS THE FLAG OF THE AWESOME PRUSSIA KESESESE!"

There was a stunned silence from the group. The silver haired man ignored this and carried on in his loud voice.

"I'M MR BIELSCHMIDT THE MASTER OF GERMAN! ANYONE TAKING MY CLASS IS GUARENTEED TO BECOME ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME!"

And with that he strode past them, grinned and then disappeared into the German Classroom, the sound of his strange laughter lingering.

The bell rang just at the right time. Joey suggested they all go and get some lunch.

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Pasta, English and Dont shoot me Swissy!

**Ok! Chapter 2! I bring in the 2 characters i so stupidly missed out in the last chapter, my sincerest apologies to their owners (you know who you are) and i hope this chapter allows you to forgive me ^^ **

**Orientation's over now and its lunch time followed by your first 2 lessons! I haven't gone into great detail because my main focus will be on the next chapter when we go to humanities. (History with Braginski FTW!) because thats going to be fun i hope. Everyone's kind of falling into friendships now, i've paired them at random and matched personalities together.**

**IMPORTANT! I designed a uniform for the school! its on my Deviant art (same username as here) so please check it out if you wanna see what your characters are wearing! **

**Anyways please read, review and enjoy! And remember i don't own hetalia! **

* * *

The cookery classroom, which also served as the school dining room, was set out with neat circular tables dotted around and at the top was the serving hatch where two cheerful Italians were handing bowls of Spaghetti out to students in the queue. People were sitting in assorted groups at these tables, no real friendship groups had been cemented yet so everyone just sat where there was a free space available.

Gwendalyn collected her lunch from the hatch and made her way over to the nearest table, she was the youngest out of all the new students and as a result was worried she wouldn't find it easy to make new friends. The table she'd chosen to sit at was already occupied by three other girls already deep in conversation. She sat quietly, trying not to be noticed.

"I'm really looking forward to History!" Eugene announced through a mouthful of spaghetti, "Aren't you Esmerelda?"

"Just Esme please!" Esme said waving her hand "Yeah! I can't wait to meet Mr Braginsky!"

"It's going to be, like, a lot of fun!" Shadow agreed.

Esme noticed they were being watched and smiled at Gwendalyn "Are you taking History? What's your name?"

"Gwen" Gwen replied politely "Yes I'm taking it as well, I think it will be very interesting."

"Nice to meet ya Gwen!" Eugene said happily, flicking a piece of her black hair off her face "My name's Eugene!"

"Call me Esme!" Esme grinned, twirling more spaghetti on her fork.

"I'm Shadow" Shadow added.

The four were soon talking, even more so once Shadow realised Gwen was a fellow otaku, and were soon firm friends.

* * *

On the other side of the room the few boys that were attending the academy all sat around one table together. There was more eating than actual conversation going on, but the unspoken attitude of "we boys gotta stick together," was clearly there. Mateusz was trying hard to eat his dinner at the same time as reading his book and it was a miracle that none of the sauce had splattered on the book yet. Joey and Berman, who insisted he be called "Memmy" as his nickname, were locked in a heated conversation about racing games and the like.

"They seem to be very into those games" Hanzi remarked in an attempt to start a conversation with Jonathan and Daniel. Both boys just nodded in reply and continued eating. Hanzi sighed and went back to listening in on the conversation. Mateusz looked up from his book suddenly.

"We have lessons after lunch right?" he asked.

"Yes" Hanzi replied "English Literature, Maths and then your Humanity option."

"History for me!" Mateusz grinned.

"Ja, me too." Hanzi was finding this conversation even more awkward. He glanced over at Jonathan, who seemed to come across as very intimidating, and gave him an encouraging smile. He was surprised when Jonathan gave him a smile back again!

Just then a bell rang out through the café.

"Veee!" The friendlier Mr Vargas said "Alright everyone back to your classes!"

The other Vargas hit him on the head. "Idiota! They're only going to their first classes at this school!"

"Vee really?" Friendly Mr Vargas smiled at the group and said cheerily "Well then good luck! I hope you have a great afternoon!"

"Si Si, whatever" added the other Vargas.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the others were heading towards their first class of the afternoon, two girls turned up at the main office. Both were sixth formers; the first one an albino, her silvery hair styled in a neat bob and wearing a long trench coat over her uniform. The second didn't look too happy about having to wear a skirt as a part of her uniform but was making the best of it, her caramel hair reached all the way down her back.

"You end up late as well?" the caramel hair girl asked.

"Yep, I had to walk here from the railway station because I didn't have money for a bus and so I got completely lost. I never realised how badly late I'd be haha." The albino replied chuckling.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who got lost. My name is Kimi Hamazaki by the way!" the caramel girl said politely.

"I'm Stella Tomeszek" Stella replied holding out her hand and the two shook.

"we'll be late buddies!" Kimi said cheerily, she normally was shy around new people, but bad situations bring out confidence in people so she felt drawn to be friends with the rather cold Stella considering they shared a situation.

"ummm? Are you two going to sign in or just stand there and talk?" Miss Hédérvàry asked from inside the office "because I'm trying to watch my film while the two people in it aren't around. One's teaching this afternoon and the other is helping him prepare."

"Sorry Miss!" Kimi replied hastily and the two girls carefully wrote their names in the register.

"If your video of the Geography and Textiles teachers is able to be paused" Stella said calmly "Would you mind telling us where English Literature is?"

Miss Hédérvàry paused her video and gave them the directions. As they were leaving Kimi turned to her newfound friend as asked "How did you know it was-"

"The geography and textiles teachers?" Stella interrupted "observation really. Miss Hédérvàry said one of the two in her video was teaching this afternoon, we have humanities this afternoon and I saw the Textiles teacher with the Geography teacher on my way in here, they seem pretty close friends. I hate to think what that video was about though."

Kimi paused in order to take all of it in "Wow, you're a real Sherlock Holmes aren't you?"

"Hahaha you think so?" Stella said, her voice sounding suddenly a little psychotic.

Kimi followed the albino along the corridor to English, wondering what the heck she'd gotten herself into befriending this girl.

* * *

Meanwhile in the English Literature Classroom Mr Galante was having a breakdown. Shivering with fear after a recent encounter with the history master he really could have done without right before he had to teach a class of over 20 students he'd never met before.

"I-I-I d-don't t-t-think I c-can teach t-today E-Eduard!" he stammered, holding back tears.

Mr Von Bock, who despite caring deeply for his Baltic brother found these kind of situations extremely awkward, did his best to comfort the shaky boy.

"Now, now I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine Raivis really" he said patting the boy on the back "I'm sure they'll all be nice to you and will really like your class."

Raivis nodded, still shivering, and prayed to anyone who would listen that his lesson didn't end up in chaos.

* * *

Asher strode confidently into the English Literature classroom; throwing open the door widely (scaring the heck out of Mr Galante but she was yet to notice her was in here) and declaring loudly "See! I told you we weren't lost! I remembered coming here from orientation!"

"Ve never doubted your like sense of direction" Victoire said, poking her head around the door and squinting a little "zis is like Anglais vrai?"

Ancalon patted her friend on the back reassuringly "you know I think you need to swallow your fashion pride and wear those glasögon of yours jah?"

Victoire huffed a little, reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her glasses. As they followed Asher into the classroom behind them Christina also entered.

"Hey so this is English lit? Nice classroom!" she commented offhandedly, completely unaware of the conversation that had happened in-front of her because she'd been distracted by the decorations on the walls. The English lit classroom was decorated with loads of painted quotes from novels and poems. On one wall was written "if you can keep your head when all around you others are losing theirs…" on another was scribed "eye of newt and tongue of frog" and these were just a couple of the many quotes there. There was also, for some reason (and it can't have been Mr Galante who put it there right?) a copy of twilight with a large wooden stake impaled through it.

"P-Paldies, I'm g-glad you like my c-classroom" a little voice spoke up catching the group of girls by surprise.

"When did you get here?" Asher asked when she'd calmed down a little.

"I've been here the w-whole time" Mr Galante stammered.

While there was more cuteness than scariness to their new English lit teacher the girls silently agreed, it would probably be nice to behave and sit down, which is what they did. Choosing desks next to each other.

The next group to troop in were the boys who all decided to sit together as well, they were being very rowdy which caused Mr Galante to shiver even more violently. But they soon quietened down once they realised the teacher was there.

The quartet of Shadow, Eugene, Esme and Gwen had been joined by two others when they came in. Kailey was showing Eugene her lace gloves and explaining how she'd bought them on holiday one year but she couldn't remember where.

"It was like, really cold there though so I had to buy there like out of practicality" she explained.

Esther was still yet to say a word to anyone other than her name which the group had had to spend a long time coaxing out of her. They weren't sure if it was down to nerves or if she was just naturally a quiet person.

"Sorry we're late sir!" Kimi said on behalf of herself and Stella as the two entered. There was some whisperings amongst the others as they hadn't seen these two at orientation but no one wasn't pleased to see them.

Mr Galante almost fainted with shock when he saw Ivana because of her close resemblance to Mr Braginsky (there were rumours already circulating that the two were related but Ivana's kind and open personality seemed to contradict this. ) but he managed to keep himself together.

There were still nine students left to turn up to the class; they weren't late just yet but they were dangerously close to it. Jessica bounced in to the classroom and took a seat next to Eugene, a huge grin on her face. Eleanor and Jerine Lim were deep in conversation about anime, which made Gwen's ears prick up with excitement when she heard them talking, and Daisy gave everyone a smile when she entered.

"What a lovely classroom!" said Sabrina as she entered the classroom, followed by Màiri

"See look we're one of the last to arrive here!" an impatient Sybil as she strode in.

"Its not our fault, this school is hard and we're still trying to learn our way around it!" Ray-Ann replied to the nods of agreement from Mia.

"I-I-Is everyone h-here?" Mr Galante asked nervously. He made his way up to the front of the classroom and stood behind his desk. He took a deep breath and then began his lesson. "My name i-is Mr G-Galante and I'll be y-your English L-Literature teacher t-this year, I-I-I don't ask f-for much o-only that y-you listen carefully a-and enjoy y-yourselves. "

"Isn't he just so cute!" whispered Kailey to Esther, "I just wanna give him a big hug!"

Esther looked surprised but gave a small nod, still not saying a word.

"He doesn't look much older than we are!" Muttered Daniel to the other boys who nodded in agreement.

Mr Galante reached under his desk and pulled out a pile of books to be handed out. He gave them to Hanzi and Mateusz who were in the front row and instructed them to take one and pass the rest along with his trademark stuttering. The books were handed round to everyone.

"I t-thought s-since its t-the beginning of the y-year we'd s-start with novels i-instead of p-poetry. So t-this tern we'll b-be studying Charles Dickens' A C-Christmas Carol. D-Don't j-judge it! I-It's actually a g-ghost story!" Mr Galante continued.

* * *

Vash Zwingli sat his the maths classroom awaiting the bell for lesson change, looking over his lesson plans for the afternoon lesson. He had been told by headmaster Vargas that he'd be taking the older half of the students for mathematics and that his little sister Lili would be taking the younger students. That didn't stop him from worrying for her safety mind; there would be boys in her class and what if they were to flirt with her? His little sister was still young, innocent and dare he think it? Pretty so there would be no doubt she'd attract their attention. The Swiss man steeled himself and mentally promised that if one of them so much as laid a finger on his Lili he'd shoot them full of-ah no, he'd lose his job if he shot the students. If they so much as laid a finger on his Lili he'd have them expelled quick as blinking!

Next door to Vash, sorting out her desk and ensuring her class was completely ready, Lili Zwingli excitedly awaited her class' arrival. She'd never been a teacher before and this was so exciting!

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of Class the 28 students filed out and made their way downstairs to maths. They all said their goodbyes to Mr Galante who, despite his stammering and shivering, had turned out to be a really good teacher.

"Well that was actually really interesting!" Ray-Ann said casually to the rest of the group.

"We've got Maths next though" Shadow reminded them.

There was a collective moan; none of the group particularly liked that subject regardless of their abilities in it.

"We get split in half according to our year groups" Joseph explained "Years 7, 9 and 10 are together with Miss Zwingli and Year 11 and the 6th form have Mr Zwingli.

"Which one's better?" Berman asked offhandedly.

"Well Miss Zwingli's less likely to shoot you if you get an answer wrong" Shadow replied with a shiver.

Suddenly the year 11's and the 6th form were praying silently that they made it out of mathematics alive.

* * *

"My name is Mr Zwingli! This is Maths and all I ask is that you are quiet and listen!" Mr Zwingli commanded the class as if they were military recruits. None of the students said a word. Mr Zwingli continued "No talking unless I ask you a question and bad behaviour will result in you being shot-I mean being kept back after class."

Next door things were a little better off for the younger years.

* * *

"Guten Abend! My name is Miss Zwingli and I'll be teaching you maths this year!"

There were murmurs of "good afternoon" and "aww she's really nice!" from several students.

Overall maths seemed to pass pretty quickly for both groups; whether spent actually finding algebra slightly enjoyable because their teacher explained everything very thoroughly, or in total fear of being shot should they dare to ask for help. Mr Zwingli came across as cold and strict in comparison to his warm and friendly younger sister, but both were exceptionally good at their subject without a doubt.

The bell rang, time for the last lesson of the day. Humanities.

* * *

**okey dokey! hope you enjoyed! please review and tell me what you thought. I'm trying to give everyone an even mention but its not as easy as you might thing since i'm dealing with 28 characters here. But any problems please let me know! I've listened to the ones you notified me of last time and once again i apologise! (latin set text is clouding my writing ability) **

**Oh year? seen the new Image thingy you can use? I'm going to draw a title page for this story to make it look more exciting! But i need suggestions as to what should be on it. Please feel free to suggest!**

**Until next time! **


	5. Mother Russia, Geography and CATS!

**England: Would you like to list your excuses for you lateness or shall i? **

**Shadow: I'm sorry!**

**England: Don't apologise to me! Apologise to the lovely readers! They're what inspires you to write are they not?**

**Shadow: Yes sir. I apologise for my lateness. Part of it is not my fault. I do still have eight exams remaining before the end of my GCSE's so i do have to study for them...**

**England: But...**

**Shadow: But recently i also discovered Pianodreams' english and playable version of Hetaoni and simply had to download and play it right through. I got distracted from my writing...**

**England: and the last things now...**

**Shadow: I took in all your suggestions for a title page and thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews they are my inspiration! Title page is in progress, its taking a while because no matter what i do i can never get it to look just right. Finally! I DON'T OWN HETALIA NOR ANY OF THESE OC'S EXCEPT MY OWN. They all belong to their respective owners etc etc. PLease read, review and enjoy my work!**

* * *

Ivan Braginsky, Toris Laurinaitis and Heracles Karpusi (asleep) sat in the crowded staffroom holding a pre lesson meeting. Well, in truth Ivan was telling a shivering Toris about how he was going to "educate the children of the glories of Mother Russia" while Heracles snoozed. When the bell rang for lesson change Toris was out of the staffroom quick as blinking so as to put some distance between himself and the Russian. Ivan gave one of his creepy giggles and left the staffroom as well, followed by a creepy purple aura and a cold atmosphere. Heracles opened one sleepy eye; picked up Nekogoro-san, a little tabby kitten he'd been given by Kiku as a good luck present, and left the staffroom as well.

* * *

In the crowded history classroom 24 students were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their teacher. No one knew what he was going to be like so everyone was making their own assumptions.

"I reckon he's going to be really free and laid back so we can just do what we want in our lessons and talk all we like!" Eleanor suggested first to the group.

"Or he could be strict and formal and insist we shut up and listen to him no matter what" came the rather pessimistic suggestion from Mia who was listening in from behind her copy of "chemistry weekly."

"Or he could be a complete monster who's crazy and insists we all become one with him and that his version of history is the only version of history and that…." Berman trailed off when he realised everyone was giving him weird looks.

"Not very likely Memmy is it?" Mateusz said after a pause.

"Well, it could happen" Berman tried to defend himself, but when he thought about it, it didn't seem likely.

"While it would be fun I don't think its very likely. Be pretty awesome if he were like that though!" Eugene said loudly.

"Wouldn't it be a little scary as well though? If he were to be that way?" Hanzi commented.

"So long as he's a good teacher I honestly couldn't care." Jessica concluded "Because the only thing that's important to me is that he's good at teaching history."

"Y'all better shut up" Jonathan interrupted suddenly "teacher's a'comin"

Just then the door opened; on the threshold stood a man over six feet all with silver hair like frost and cold violet eyes. His tan coat reached his knees where he was wearing tall boots and around his neck was a pale pink scarf that trailed down to his ankles. When he saw the class however his face broke into a huge child-like grin and he said cheerily

"привет! Everyone! Are you ready to learn of the glories of Mother Russia and her empire?"

There was a stunned silence from everyone. Broken only when Ivana, who'd been sitting on her own so she could read her book, looked up and said simply:

"привет папа."

* * *

In the next room along three students; Jerine, Daisy and Sabrina, awaited the arrival of their teacher. The geography room had been decorated with flags from all over the world; a huge world map on one wall with several globes as well. On one of the desks there was a large cabinet full of rock samples and fossils of all shapes and sizes and colours.

"This classroom rocks" Sabrina giggled at her terrible joke.

Jerine hit her with her textbook, hard.

"That's was, how you say? The crappiest joke I've ever heard!" Daisy added as Jerine apologised for almost knocking Sabrina unconscious.

"You three seem e-excited" Mr Laurinaitis said as he entered the classroom carrying a pile of papers. He went over to his desk and set them down before picking up a pen and writing his name on the board.

"So you can write it on your exercise books" he explained politely as he handed out the green notebooks to each of them. "Welcome to G-Geography, I hope we have a good year together!"

"Nice to meet you Mr Laurinaitis!" Said Sabrina when she received her textbook. Daisy and Jerine nodded in agreement.

"Well then shall we get started?" Mr Laurinaitis decided, trying to talk over the escalating noise coming from the history classroom (and he did NOT want to know what was going on in there for sure).

"You guys better like, be nice to Liet or I will like teach you all a lesson! I'll totally own you all with my pony!" a loud voice suddenly said from nowhere.

Mr Laurinaitis recognised the voice; and while the three students turned around to look and gasp at the sudden appearance of the very feminine polish textiles teacher standing in the doorway, he simply turned back to the board and calmly wrote the date down ready for the lesson.

* * *

Sybil discovered two things when she entered the philosophy classroom that afternoon: firstly that she would be the only person taking philosophy this year; something that had its advantages because Sybil didn't like being in classrooms where nothing got done because no one paid attention except her, it tried her patience too much. Secondly, that her philosophy teacher was very fond of cats.

They were everywhere! Tabbies, Tortoiseshells, black, white, grey, fluffy and Manx there was an amazing variety of breeds and colourings on these kitties. And in the middle, slumped across his desk, Mr Karpusi was fast asleep; face covered by his mess of brown hair and a little black and white kitten with a tiny curl that split into two smaller ones sticking out from the top of its head.

"Nyaaaa!" one of the cats mewled and sat itself on Sybil's lap contentedly. Sybil smiled, being a big fan of animals, and gently began stroking the cat's fur. It was mostly black, with a few white splotches here and there.

It was only the first of many cats who suddenly wanted Sybil's attention.

"Meow!" a cat with brown and white splotches leapt up to join the first cat, this cat Sybil realised had two black stripes on its face making it look like it had eyebrows! How cute!

"Miaou!" an overly fluffy white cat jumped up and tried to push the eyebrow cat off of her lap, the two exchanged some hissing but calmed down when Sybil stroked them.

"喵!" a fourth cat, this one jet black jumped up onto the desk in front of Sybil, wanting room to be made for it on her lap.

"miagolio!" two more cats leapt up and took refuge on Sybil's shoulders, wrapping their beige and brown splodge tails round her neck.

"T-That tickles!" Sybil giggled as she found herself swamped in cats and kittens.

"You…like cats?" a sleepy voice asked her.

Sybil looked up and realised her teacher was now awake and looking at her with sleepy green eyes. The cat that had previously been on his head now sat on the desk next to him and he was stroking it absent mindedly with one hand.

"Yes! I think they're adorable! You have so many Mr Karpusi." She replied happily.

Mr Karpusi nodded and smiled sleepily, "Good" he replied "I think we'll get on well this year then…"

* * *

Meanwhile, two doors down back in the history classroom:

"And that is a brief summary of why the Nazi's got their asses kicked by the mighty strength of the Russian army in 1941!" Mr Braginsky concluded to a stunned class "Just one of the many topics we'll be covering this year, we'll also cover the causes of world war two, the glory of the USSR and…"

As Mr Braginsky continued Kailey nudged Kimi and whispered to her " is it just me or is he a little bit biased towards Russia?"

Kimi stifled a giggle and replied "a little bit? He's talking about these events as if he were actually there as if-"

She was cut off mid-sentence when a metal pipe was brought down hard on her desk, deliberately missing her fingertips…but only by an inch or so. Kimi shot backwards in surprise, Kailey as well, and the two looked up to see a glowering Mr Braginsky looking down at them, violet eyes menacing.

"Its very rude to talk when someone else is да?" he said coldly.

On the other side of the classroom Ancalon, Asher and Christina ended their whispered conversation whilst thanking their lucky stars that they weren't the ones caught talking.

The next surprise after that was when Esther, the student who hadn't spoken a word since she'd arrived at the academy, was called upon to answer a question.

"Does anyone know the year Russia joined the league of nations? You there with the curly hair in the braid."

The class held its breath, wondering if she was going to answer.

"Mr Braginsky I think that's a trick question" Esther replied, revealing she had a Canadian accent when she spoke, "Russia was never allowed to join the league of nations because of the fear of communism at the time."

"да" Mr Braginsky nodded "Russia was not allowed to join which is why the league failed."

Ray-Ann shook herself out of her daydream and raised her hand.

"да?"

"I thought the fact that America also didn't join also contributed to the League's failure" Ray-Ann stated.

Mr Braginsky scowled, "I will not hear talk of the capitalist fool for now, we can study his incompetence later on in the term."

"His?" Victoire asked Stella, giving her a questioning look.

"You know, I'm starting to think Memmy was right!" Stella hurriedly whispered back as she noticed Mr Braginsky looking at them.

When the bell rang for the end of lesson the class began packing their things ready to leave the classroom. Mr Braginsky gave them all a cheery wave goodbye and hoped they'd enjoyed the lesson, completely unaware that he'd scared most of them.

"I think he's a really nice guy!" Esme said cheerily as she packed her pencil case into her bag.

"There's just no answer to that" Màiri replied, closing her textbook.

"Is this the end of the school day?" asked Daniel hopefully and was met with enthusiastic nods from the other students.

"Where do we go now?" asked Gwen.

"Well we'll meet up with the others and we'll be going to the girl's boarding house" Shadow explained.

"While I take the boys to our boarding house" Joseph finished as they all left the classroom.

* * *

Next door Mr Laurinaitis finished explaining to his students the basics of world maps and how they worked and had begun their term topic of urbanisation across the world. All the while Mr Łucasciewicz had had his eagle eyes upon the three students from his vantage point on-top of the filing cabinet making sure they paid attention and occasionally commenting on the work being produced. Mr Laurinaitis had to make every effort to just ignore him and hoped he'd get bored at some point and go away.

"Well, that's the end of the lesson I'm afraid. N-Next lesson we'll start a case s-study on migration from Poland to the UK alright?" Mr Laurinaitis concluded as they all began packing up.

The mention of 'migration out of Poland' seemed to ruffle Mr Łucasciewicz's feathers a little but he tried his best not to let it show.

* * *

In Philosophy class, surrounded by the comforting meows of the many cats, Mr Karpusi and Sybil finished up their debate on the ideology of a perfect society. Sybil realised that her teacher had an extensive knowledge of philosophy and was an excellent debater, even if he did sometimes space out while stroking one or more of the cats.

"Come…and visit…the cats…if you'd like!" Mr Karpusi called after her sleepily as she left the classroom. Sybil nodded and said she would.

* * *

**There you have it! I really hope you liked this chapter! it was so much fun to write! Next up we go to the boarding houses for the night! I've got to do room assignments now! **

**any problems/mistakes please PM me. otherwise please review and tell me how you think i've done! **

**Also, cookies to anyone who guesses which cats are mentioned ^^ nekotalia now and definately mochi's in the near future! **

**Hasta la pasta!**


	6. Boys Dorms 1 and 2 Girls Dorms 1 and 2

**Shadow: we're back! **

**England: took you long enough**

**Shadow: Well this chapter was just going to be one long one with everyone meeting their roommates for the first time but i realised that i'd written 2000+ words and only done 4 dorms so i'm splitting it in two. **

**England: so?**

**Shadow: So not everyone is mentioned in this chapter, if you're not in this one then you're in the next one alright? If you're not in either then i've made a serious mistake and need to go stick my head in a bucket of icewater. **

**England: Isn't that a little drastic? **

**Shadow: I've got a latin exam on wednesday and a maths exam the day after, i'm kind of dying here! **

**England: Whatever you say...**

**Shadow: SO! Please enjoy! Read, review and everything! Also, announcements at the authors note at bottom! **

* * *

The boarding house at World Academy was one huge house with four floors that had a nice, old-world feeling too it with all the ivy climbing the walls and the trees surrounding it. It had a large central staircase that split into two halfway up with one staircase leading left and the other right. There was a staircase on the outside as well leading up to the front door. Inside there was a large common-room with a small kitchen connected to it for the purpose of making breakfast in the mornings or snacks during the day. The common-room itself was painted a pale sky-blue colour with huge navy blue curtains on one side of the room that had been pulled back to show the large French-sliding doors that lead out onto the patio and down to the garden. There were lots of squishy blue sofas and beanbags dotted around the room with little coffee tables set out.

Up the dividing staircases two corridors lead to the dormitories where the students would be sleeping and a sign showing that boys would be on the left hand corridor and girls on the right. The doors, painted white so as to fit with the blue walls, each had a notice pinned to them which listed which students were in that particular room. So everyone had to wander from door to door to find which one had their name on the list.

* * *

Boys Dorm 1:

Mateusz Smith

Joseph Richardson

Daniel Arcqhelle

* * *

"My bed!" Mateusz declared to anyone listening as he plonked his suitcase onto one of the three crisply neat beds in the dormitory. No one however was listening to him though on account that Mateusz was the only person in the room at that moment. Not that he really minded, it meant he got first pic of the beds and a chance to have a look around before anyone else got in. Sitting down on his bed he carefully unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his clothes to put in the cupboard and chest of drawers. Once that was done he pulled out his ipod, several packets of varying varieties and flavours of bubblegum and a pile of books. Yaoi books.

"You're already unpacked?" a sleepy sounding voice said as Mateusz heard the door being opened behind him.

Daniel was standing in the doorway, bag in hand, with a tired expression on his face. He smiled, walked over to the second bed, dropped his bag, fell onto the bed and started snoring.

"co do cholery?" Mateusz exclaimed, his surprise causing him to revert to his first language, Polish, "What the Hell?" he then said in English.

The sound of humming began to drift from the bed, Daniel was humming some song to himself, twirling one of his chocolate brown strands of hair round his head.

"Umm? You're not going to unpack?" Mateusz asked him.

"Nope!" Daniel said "I'll do it later."

"Oh dear, I guess I'm the last one in aren't I?" Joseph said when he entered the room, "not that I mind really, I had things to do. You two settling in alright?"

Mateusz gave a cheery nod and "yes!" in reply. Daniel raised one hand and waved it, a signal Joseph assumed meant "yes." Daniel had returned to lying on the bed, humming a tune as if he were the only one there.

Joseph placed his own suitcase on his bed and began unpacking, placing everything away neatly. One thing however he did not put away, instead he held it in his hand gently and smiled.

"Vhats that?" Daniel

"This?" Joseph said holding up the little red and yellow model, an excited glint in his eye, "This is my Firestorm III model, it goes with me everywhere!"

Mateusz and Daniel blinked.

"Whats Robot wars?" Mateusz asked naïvely.

He immediately regretted asking that question as for the next five minutes Joseph gave them a talk about how much he loved Robot Wars and how Firestorm III was the best robot of them all etc etc…

* * *

Boys Dorm 2:

Jonathan Jackson

Hanzi Merikano Herne-Beilschmidt

Berman Voggle

* * *

"Well this is nice!" Hanzi said cheerily as he entered his dormitory for the first time, close behind him were his two new roommates Jonathan and Berman. The three each chose a bed and began to unpack their things.

"It's alright" Jonathan agreed.

"I think it's going to be great fun sharing with you guys!" a very peppy Berman said.

Hanzi smiled when he heard Berman say that, true he was beginning to feel, like a lot of the people in the year group were, that Berman (or Memmy as he insisted people call him) was slightly weird but there was just something about him that made him likeable. Turning his attention back to his suitcase and its contents Hanzi carefully pulled out his small harmonica that had been given to him by an old friend, the iron cross his uncle had given him, a small gold locket from his mother and some sheet music.

"Whats this?" Berman spoke from his shoulder suddenly, making Hanzi jump in surprise.

"Vhat's Vhat?" Hanzi asked, his surprise causing his German accent to become more pronounced.

"This!" Berman said holding up the harmonica.

Hanzi tried to snatch it back "Hey! Zhat vas given to me by mein friend please give it back!"

"Hey! Break it up y'all!" Jonathan said as Berman found himself lunged at by Hanzi who was trying to get back his Harmonica.

"Hey, sorry!" Berman said apologetically "I didn't realise it was so important! Sorry!"

"Just don't take things without asking please" Hanzi said.

Jonathan sighed, what was he getting himself into? Carefully he reached into his suitcase, pulled out his uniform, spare clothes and other essentials, an old black velvet cap and a small book of poetry. He thought to himself "Why can't everything be as simple as this?"

* * *

Girls Dorm 1:

Gwendalyn Paradox

Esmerelda Fernandez

Eleanor Kingsley Price

Jessica Rose

Kailey Masumoto

* * *

"Well, this is awesome isn't it?" Eleanor said to herself when she entered her dormitory for the first time. The girl's dormitories, because there were a higher number of girls at the academy than there were boys, had between four and five beds in them and were considerably larger than the boy's rooms. This one in particular had five beds in it; one of the two largest dorm rooms there was, consisting of one single bed and two bunk beds.

Eleanor set down her suitcase and began unpacking her clothing and wash-kit. She placed her Asthma inhalers on her bedside table where she would be able to reach them easily and settled down on one of the bottom bunks with a book to await the rest of her dorm-mates.

"Typical! I scour the entire corridor and the last list I check is the one I'm on! I could have been here ages ago had I looked left first!" an exasperated voice exclaimed and Eleanor heard the door being opened up. She peeked round the edge of the bunk bed and saw a girl wearing a headband with wolf ears attached to it.

"Hello!" The wolf-eared girl said happily when she saw Eleanor "I'm Esme! I guess we'll be roommates this year!"

Eleanor smiled and nodded, watching as Esme announced loudly that she was claiming the top bunk of the bed above hers. Esme opened her suitcase and pulled out clothes and other essentials which she put away hurriedly. Onto the bedside table, next to Eleanor's inhalers, she placed a box of pills marked 'ONE PER DAY, FOR ADHD' in large letters. She dug around in her suitcase and pulled out her laptop and accessories followed by a drawing book. Finally she pulled out a large toy tiger.

"Fubuki!" she exclaimed happily cuddling the toy close to her before lovingly placing it on her pillow.

"yip yip!" a small bark came from the doorway. Eleanor gave Esme an inquisitive look and Esme grinned, opening the door and letting in a little lapdog which scurried over to her and jumped into her arms.

"I wouldn't forget you Paprika!" She cooed, stroking the little Spaniel.

"You brought a dog with you?" Eleanor said with surprise.

"Is he yours then?" a voice from the doorway asked. Eleanor and Esme looked up at the smiling face of Jessica looking down at them. She carefully stepped round Esme who was cuddling Paprika and took the second lower bunk. "I saw him wandering around and wondered who's he was.

"Paprika goes everywhere with me" Esme explained.

"Umm? Am I on this list?" Gwen poked her head around the doorway and looked in. Eleanor checked the list and nodded. Gwen gave a smile of relief and took the bunk above Jessica's and began unpacking.

"Just one person left to come then" Jessica said pointing at the remaining single bed which had not yet been claimed.

"That would be like my bed then!" Kailey cried as she entered the room, skipping over and dumping her stuff onto the bed. She grinned at the group before setting to work unpacking her things.

* * *

Girls Dorm 2:

Ancalon Oxenstjärna

Ivana Braginski-Jones

Christina Flores

Esther Ruth Xena

* * *

Ancalon pushed open the door of the second girl's dormitory, realised she was the first one in, strode over to a bed, dropped her suitcase and flopped onto the bed. She was exhausted; her first day was over and she hadn't realised it was going to be so eventful. Sitting back up again she reached over for her suitcase and began unpacking her things. Her cyan ponytail bouncing wildly around as she quickly moved her clothes into the cupboard and pulled out her items from home. Her electronics came out first, a Nintendo DS and several games, her IPhone and various chargers and leads and also her laptop. As she went along she absent mindedly began humming 'Ievan Polka' under her breath. Onto the bedside table she set her photo of her boyfriend Dennis and carefully placed in the cupboard her favourite games so they would be safe.

"You seem busy" a soft, faintly Russian accent spoke.

Ancalon looked round from the cupboard and saw Ivana standing in the doorway. The Russian girl gave a nervous smile before taking the bed above Ancalon's bottom bunk. Ancalon watched as Ivana quietly opened her suitcase and carefully took out a couple of books (some in Russian and Some in English), a camera and two photos in glass frames. Ancalon wandered over and took a look.

"Hey is that Mr Braginsky?" She asked.

Ivana looked up in surprise and gave a small nod before turning her attention back to her suitcase. Ancalon picked up the other photo and looked at it, it was of a smiling man surrounded by around 50 other laughing and joking kids of all ages. Ancalon found Ivana in the picture in the bottom corner smiling sweetly.

"I'm sure I've seen this guy before, I think it was during orientation" Ancalon said pointing at the photo and looking at Ivana. Ivana said nothing.

Ancalon put the photo down and went back to her own bed, flopping herself onto it like she'd done before.

"Great, I get the socially awkward one staying in my room" she thought to herself.

Just then the door opened and Esther entered.

"Scratch that" thought Ancalon when she saw that "I've got both the socially awkward ones in my room. I'm doomed!"

Esther silently went over to her bed, she chose the other bottom bunk in the room, and opened up her own suitcase. Carefully pulling out a laptop and a photo of her own which she placed on her bedside table. She then sat on her bed and opened up her laptop, typing furiously.

"Whatcha writing?" Ancalon asked, not expecting an answer.

"Story" Esther said quietly her answer taking Ancalon by surprise.

The door flew open suddenly and in burst Christina. She fell flat on her face in-front of the other three.

"Oops! Sorry, tripped over!" She said with an embarrassed laugh. She proceeded to get up and make her way over to the last bed. Dragging her stuff over with her. "I would have got here sooner but I tripped on the stairs on my way up here and then I couldn't find the room haha!" she continued.

"You're not the only one having trouble" Ancalon said, "We all had trouble finding our way here right guys?"

Silence.

"We didn't get the talkative ones did we?" Christina said motioning to Esther and Ivana.

"I just keep to myself da?" Ivana said, her voice turning cold.

"A-Anyways…" Christina trailed off and busied herself with unpacking her things.

She carefully pulled out her sketchbook and a photo of her own from her suitcase as well as her essentials and then took the other bag she'd been holding and placed it in the corner.

"Whats that?" Ivana asked looking up from her book, Christina noticed Esther had glanced up from her laptop to see what it was as well.

"Just my guitar" She said.

"OOOH! Play for us!" Ancalon squealed.

* * *

**Right! Next chapter will be the remaining three dorms! Hopefully that won't be too far away! **

**IMPORTANT! i have been taking all your suggestions into consideration and tried my best to think this through in a way that will suit everybody's tastes concerning pairings. Here's the conclusions ive come to: **

**1. America/Russia has to be involved in the background even if i don't actually mention it in the story (because i know there are those of you who dislike yaoi) because of Ivana having both America and Russia as her parents (being Alaska)**

**2. the very worst its gonna get will be brohugs guys. I can't write anything more than that seriously. Basically the idea is that the students try to set the teachers up but it doesn't work. So no worries on the yaoi front i hope. **

**3. I AM however considering including a Hetero pairing (thats boyXgirl people) in the form of Either PruHun or AusHun. I'm fine with either i just want to know your preferences guys.**

**FINALLY! thanks to everyone who messaged me with personal items that i could include! Greatly appreciated! Those of you who didn't if you weren't already mentioned then its not too late to do it! Your imput will be key in making this story work guys so i'm always open to new suggestions!**

**FINALLY FINALLY The title page is still a work in progress. Bear with me guys its hard work...**


	7. Girls Dorm 3, 4 and 5

**Heyy!the second part of the dorms are up! hopefully if you weren't in the last chapter you should be in this one! Even BETTER news, NO MORE EXAMS! so i'm free to write more often! YAAAAY!**

* * *

Girls Dorm3:

Ashlyn Jacobs

Jerine Lim Shu Ting

Sybil Evangeline Gray

Shadow Holt

Eugene Kang

* * *

"Now Shadow I need you to keep an eye out for the other students since you're the prefect." Headmaster Vargas' words echoed in Shadow's head as she sat in her dormitory on the top bunk bed, "Make sure everyone feels welcome and included, especially those who have difficulties." Shadow had been made aware of Eugene's autism, something Shadow had personal experience with, and as a result knew she would have to keep a watch to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Next to her on the bed Shadow had her open suitcase and she decided now would be the best time to unpack her things. Clothes having already been put away already Shadow reached in and pulled out her sketchbook, pencil case and paint set, iPod, Nintendo DS, several volumes of manga and a couple of normal books, a diary, a small photograph of a group of girls together under a tree and lastly her iPod speakers. How the hell her mum had managed to fit all that into her suitcase she had no idea.

"Wow, you've made a mess up there!" an American accented voice spoke up.

Shadow hadn't noticed the door opening and someone entering. She peered over the edge of the bunk and her own green eyes met the brown-speckled green eyes of Asher looking back up at her.

"Hehe, don't worry I'm working on tidying!" Shadow laughed embarrassedly.

Asher grinned and took the second top bunk in the room. Climbing up the ladder and swinging her suitcase up next to her she began throwing her own stuff out of her suitcase. Her Pillow she'd brought from home was lovingly placed on-top of the existing one provided by the school and next to it a hand-knitted rhino plushie was set down.

"My mom knitted it" Asher said casually when she saw Shadow watching her.

Next out of the suitcase came her iPod as well as her uniform and other essentials. Followed by a picture of Asher with two dogs, a Doberman and a Greyhound. Lastly, Asher carefully set down in the corner of the room by her bunk bed, a guitar.

"You play guitar?" Shadow asked.

Asher laughed and nodded, picking up the guitar and unwrapping it from the case, "Yeah! I love my guitar" she strummed a few chords happily.

"Who's playing guitar?" A voice asked as the door was opened for the third time and two more roommates entered the room.

Jerine Lim and Eugene had teamed up in order to find their dorm and had had a stroke of luck since they'd ended up being put in the same room. Both were dragging suitcases behind them.

"I am!" Asher said excitedly, strumming some more chords to emphasise her point.

Shadow waved down from her bunk at the two new entrants "I'm the fan club hehe!"

Eugene smiled back and began making her way over to the bunk beneath Asher's carefully opening her suitcase and organising the contents neatly. A Toshiba laptop complete with charger and a blue-wave-patterned mouse and a back and red Nintendo DS and assorted games came out first followed by an ipad 3.

"Your MP3 Player!" Asher suddenly cried out, pointing at it and causing the rest of the room to look in that direction "Its Mickey Mouse!"

There were collective gasps from the rest of the room, Eugene blushed a little.

"Yeah, my Dad got it for me from South Korea" she said.

"That, is seriously cool" Jerine said as she set herself down on the bed beneath Shadow's and began getting her own things out.

Eugene continued by taking out her red digital camera and charger, placing it carefully in her chest of drawers along with her other electronics. A sketchbook and a proper manga drawing book with varying pens, pencils, colours and markers and a collection of different manga books. Playing cards and a sewing kit came out lastly and the final item to be taken out by Eugene was a small plushie that looked as if it had been hand-sewn.

"He looks familiar" Jerine said, looking at the plushie.

The rest of the group agreed but couldn't place where or who they thought it looked like.

"Am I the last person in here then?" a voice asked as the door opened and in walked Sybil. She smiled slightly and stepped over the mess that was already forming in the room, the result of four girls hurriedly unpacking all at once, to the remaining bed and set her suitcase down. There was an air of importance around her which temporarily silenced the room. But soon things began to settle down a little and the room descended into a chaotic jumble of various conversations.

* * *

Girls Dorm 4:

Daisy Keiper

Victoire Rousseau

Màiri Luna Gibson

Sabrina Poppy Feller

* * *

Daisy pushed open the door of Dorm 4 and peered inside. The room was furnished like all of the other four-student room were: 2 bunk beds one on either side of the walls, next to them were two large chest of drawers (two students would share one chest of drawers) and two large cupboards in the corner. There were also plenty of shelves for books. Daisy had already seen that the bathroom down the end of the corridor was beginning to fill up with washkits and towels from everyone, the long line of pristine sinks in there she reckoned would not stay pristine for very long judging on how much stuff people had brought.

"Hey, this place is actually pretty nice" she said to herself, stepping further into the room and placing her things down on the lower bunk bed. She sat herself down, yawned slightly (she really shouldn't have stayed up last night packing and repacking her things to make sure they were just perfect), closed her blue eyes and drifted off.

Victoire; who had been wandering around aimlessly for a while until she realised she may find her room a little quicker if she swallowed her pride and actually put on her glasses, opened to door of the dormitory and stepped inside.

"Well, I guess this is like nice" she said "needs like a bit of a total make over but we can work on that oui?"

She had been addressing Daisy with that remark, but Daisy was snoring so Victoire got the hint that Daisy was probably not listening. Victoire gave a dramatic sigh, sat herself down on the bottom bunk opposite the sleeping Daisy, and took the opportunity presented to her by no one (or at least no one awake) being around to pull out a copy of her mechanics magazine and begin flicking through the pages. While on the surface Victoire tried to present herself as a lover of fashion and cuisine, she also had a secret interest in mechanics and engineering.

Daisy opened one eye, read the title of the magazine Victoire was reading and almost jumped for joy. She had to keep herself very controlled and stay in the position she was in, not wanting to make Victoire jump and hide the magazine. Daisy loved mechanics and more than anything right now she wanted to run up Victoire and hug her for being awesome enough to share the same interest has her. But she decided that would not be a good idea.

Instead she spoke up "How you say? You like mechanics as well?"

Victoire jumped a little, on edge because she'd tried so hard to keep her "manly interest" a secret, and stuffed the magazine out of sight.

"Why do you ask?" She said nervously.

"Because I love it too! And I love, how you say? Building new things like the ones in your magazine!" Daisy replied cheerfully. She sat up and extended her hand politely.

"Daisy Keiper, nice to meet you!"

"Victoire Rousseau, un pleasure"

The two shook hands just as the door opened and Sabrina stepped in.

"Are we doing introductions?" she asked, chucking her things onto the top bunk above Victoire then sitting herself next to Victoire on the bed. "I'm Sabrina Poppy Feller but I prefer Poppy ok?"

Victoire smiled and offered her hand "Victore" she said politely.

"And I'm Daisy" Daisy added shaking her hand. "nice to meet you Poppy."

Poppy smiled and asked the two what they had been talking about, Victoire blushed a deep red when Daisy nonchalantly declared that the two had been discussing mechanics. Poppy on the other hand seemed very excited to hear about that.

"I want to be a pilot one day y'see" she explained "So being in a dorm with people who like mechanics will be very useful!"

The door opened again and the last member of the dorm made her way into the room. Màiri gave the group a cheerful wave as she began unpacking her things. "Sorry I'm late, took me a while to find the right room." She said.

"You weren't the only one" Victoire said "I had to put on mes lunettes!"

"Hey! I remember you!" Poppy said to Màiri "we walked to English Lit together!"

Màiri nodded and smiled as she hung up her uniform and began taking other items from her suitcase. "Thats right!" she replied cheerily.

Màiri took her IPhone out of her suitcase and checked she had no messages from home, there weren't, and so reached in and took out a large amount of paper and pens and pencils next. Carefully putting them on the nearby shelf. Her kindle and a small earring box came out next, followed by a purple shell bracelet. Some books on playing the keyboard and a pile of sheet music came next followed by a family photo which she placed on her bedside table.

Once her unpacking was done she joined the others in their conversation.

* * *

Girls Dorm 5: 

Ray-Ann McCrae

Mia Rosenthal

Stella Tomeszek

Kimi Hamazaki

* * *

Stella made sure that she was the first one to find her room by running round as fast as she could looking at all the lists to find her name. She was lucky really since the first list she came to was the one with her name on it. She threw open the door, strode inside and plonked her stuff on the top bunk of the nearest bed. Climbing the ladder to join her bag, hitting her head on the ceiling as she did so, and unzipping it so she could unpack all her things. First out came her apple laptop and her iPod Touch with cable. Both of which she placed on the nearby shelf to keep them safe. Her uniform and other essentials went into the cupboard. Several books were then pulled out of the suitcase and placed on her bedside table. Next out came a tan purse and then her mobile phone in its case. She carried the rainbow kite and put it gently on a shelf in the cupboard where it wouldn't get damaged and next to it placed an old hat from her grandfather. Some make-up was placed on her bedside table but nothing interesting, and after that some old and in some cases very patched up photos were set down as well. Finally her Camera was placed for safety alongside the kite and the hat.

"Hey late buddy!" a voice exclaimed and Stella heard the creak of the Dorm's white wooden door being opened, "Looks like we've been put in the same room!"

Kimi was grinning from ear to ear when Stella saw her. Pulling her heavy bag into the room she stopped to catch her breath and then proceeded to trip over said bag and fall onto the floor. Stella's eyes widened in shock when she saw Kimi fall, but her fear subsided when Kimi simply stood up again and laughed.

"oops!" she giggled.

Kimi decided to take the top bunk opposite Stella, pulling her suitcase up with her so she could unpack it. Stella wondered if that would really be a good idea considering Kimi's clumsiness but decided not to say anything. She watched as Kimi unpacked a neon and purple stuffed Octopus and placed it by her pillow.

"Can't sleep without him" Kimi explained.

A huge journal came out next, bursting with loose and badly taped in pages of writing and drawing. An IPod and a small photo in a frame were the last two items to come out of the suitcase.

"It's got to be this room, we've looked in all of the others so our names MUST be on this list! An exhausted voice drifted in from outside.

The door swung open to reveal two girls standing on the threshold. Mia grinned when she saw Stella and Kimi were already inside and happily made her way over to the bunk beneath Stella and set herself down.

"It's nice in here isn't it?" she said offhandedly as she opened up her chemistry magazine and began to read it.

Kimi grinned at her from atop her bunk and Mia imagined, since she couldn't see her, that Stella was probably smiling as well.

Ray-Ann Smiled at everyone and took the last bed in the room, setting down her things and began unpacking. She looked as if she were in a daydream. From her suitcase she pulled out several very fluffy pillows and arranged them on her bed along with her kitty doll. She placed her paint set in the cupboard for safekeeping.

"PILLOWS!" Kimi said cheerily "does this mean we can have a pillow fight?"

"Pillow Fight?" Ray-Ann said, snapping out of her daydream.

"Yeah Ray! It'll be great! Mia said.

"Sounds like it's a cert then! Pillow fight tonight!" Stella concluded.

* * *

**read, review, enjoy and i'll see ya all next time!**

**also, results of the vote: PRUHUN! **


	8. Cross Country Running

**England: Well...**

**Shadow: This. Chapter. was. so. hard. to . write...**

**England: Yes, and that is why it took you so long then? **

**Shadow: That and i was in barcelona as well. But while life continues to get busy for me i shall endeavour to upload as best i can. **

**England good. **

**Shadow: SO please enjoy this chapter! and remember i own nothing ^^**

* * *

There is nothing worse in the entire world that the feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and realise that you have to go to school. Except one thing.

The only thing that is worse is waking up in the morning and realising that not only do you have to go to school but that your first lesson is PE. And it's the worst kind of PE there is.

Cross Country.

That is why twenty eight students, shivering in the cold morning air; because weather in England in the autumn is notorious for being cold, wet and extremely windy, were lined up outside in the grounds of world academy. The games kit they were all wearing didn't provide much warmth either. Stiff white polo shirts covered by the navy blue games jumper, tracksuit trousers and trainers.

"Whoever's messed up idea it was to wake me up at half six in the morning to make me run laps is so going to die later today" Esme muttered to herself as she stamped her feet to try and banish the cold.

"Listen up!" the harsh, commanding German voice of Mr Bielschmidt cut through the icy wind and barked out the route for the run. "You are going to run down ze riverbank until you reach ze bridge, run over said bridge unt then run all ze way back up again. This will be repeated DREI TIMES and anyone who cheats or cuts corners vill be made to run extra laps am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir" the class moaned in unison.

"Now, any last minute questions?" Mr Bielschmidt barked to the class.

Eleanor and Shadow both raised their hands. Mr Bielschmidt nodded and motioned to them to lower their hands. "I know about you two already, Eleanor and Shadow can sit on ze bench and watch"

"AWWWW" the rest of the class moaned.

Mr Bielschmidt scowled and barked to all of them "SILENCE! Eleanor and Shadow are excused from long-distance on account of zier asthma the rest of you have NO EXCUSE not to run. On my mark now… DREI, ZWEI, EINS, GO!"

Lap one: Berman Voggle, despite everyone's assumptions that he'd probably collapse in the first 20 yards, was in the lead. Asher was pacing herself but wasn't that far behind him. Christina was also pacing herself so that she'd be able to run the whole three laps. There was a large gap between these guys at the front of the group and the stragglers.

"Non! I hate this je deteste! This is like not fair!" Victoire was complaining as she ran in zigzags along the path "the kit is so tacky!

Ancalon, running a few feet behind Victoire so they didn't run into each other, spoke up "as I've said before Victoire! Put on your glasögon! You'd run less distance because you'd be able to see where you were going!"

Mia wasn't by any distance in the lead, but was content to run because at least she was in the great outdoors. "It's like a kind of fast paced hike I suppose!" she assured herself as she ran on.

"Uwah I hate this! I totally hate this!" Kailey complained out loud "my feet like totally hurt and I can barely breathe!"

"Perhaps if you stopped complaining you'd waste less breath and be able to run better!" Stella suggested, keeping pace with the raven haired girl.

Kailey looked over at her and scowled, then noticed something "are those nicotine patches?" she asked surprised to see Stella wearing them.

Stella nodded "I take them from my mom, keep me stimulated" she explained.

"You smoke?" Kailey exclaimed.

"No, it's impossible to sustain a smoking habit here you know" came the cool reply.

Back on the bench at the start line Eleanor and Shadow we're listening to their iPods, although that was proving to be quite a challenge since they had to keep them out of the sight of Mr Bielschmidt so as to not get them confiscated.

"I feel like a ninja" Shadow giggled and Eleanor nodded and grinned.

Lap 2: By now the length of the run was starting to impact the students running. Daniel wasn't finding the run too bad, but it was making him sweat something horrible and he hated that a lot. Plus he could think of a lot of things he would rather be doing instead.

Esme was managing to keep a steady pace as she ran her second lap of the river, muttering darkly about how she'd much rather do hockey than this. "This is sooo boring!" she yelled out to anyone who would listen.

Esther was pacing herself as well, the run was a difficult one and she was feeling the burn but she gritted her teeth and kept going, motivating herself by planning her next story chapter as she ran.

Eugene was doing her best to get around the track as fast as she could "I. Will. Not. Lose. "She said to herself determinedly as she ran.

Gwen had given up trying to run on tiptoes and settled with running normally even though it made her look short because she kept tripping over her own feet. "This is not fun at all!" she said as she nearly faceplanted for the third time.

Joseph and Mateusz had decided to take a rest under a tree that was nicely out of sight of the stern gaze of Mr Bielschmidt. Mateusz had produced, to Joseph's surprise, a jar of peanut butter out of nowhere and had started eating it straight out of the jar.

"You want some?" Mateusz asked politely.

"Uh, I'm fine actually" Joseph said as politely as he could. He was nervous about sitting here when really they should be continuing the run. But he really did need the rest.

Lap 3: The final lap was upon them and even those most experienced at running were beginning to feel the burn and everyone was slowing down.

Poppy was running along the very edge of the curb, almost running in the road so as to keep as far away from the bank of the river as was physically possible. She didn't want to run the risk of falling in because she hated, scratch that LOATHED water and could not swim at all.

Sybil was trying to take her mind off of the run by imagining herself performing alchemy and finally getting it right and creating something useful instead of just making explosions. It had worked well for the first couple of laps but now she was tired her imagination was starting to fail her.

Jonathan looked up from the floor (because everyone seems to stare at the floor when they run right?) and smiled to himself "finish line's yonder, I might just make it." He continued at his steady pace, not too fast and not too slow, making determined progress to finish.

"I. Want. This. To . be. Over!" Kimi panted as she finally found herself on the final stretch to the finish line. She'd walked part of the way but was determined to finish with a sprint, so at least it looked like she'd ran the whole three laps.

Hanzi was also beginning to speed up so he could sprint the last 100 metres of the race, feeling determined to complete the race now he'd gotten so far. He'd even managed to run the whole way despite all his muscles begging him to take a rest.

Ray-Ann, who could think of a million and one things she'd rather be doing right now, was not enjoying this race at all. "Dude this is not fun at all. Is it nearly over?"

Three laps later and 26 tired out students were contemplating throwing themselves in the river just to relieve their aching muscles. Well, 25 students because Poppy had no intention of going anywhere near the river.

"Uwahhhh I don't want to live on this planet anymore!" Màiri groaned as she collapsed on the other-side of the finish line.

"You're kidding me right? That was fun!" Asher said as she jogged past completely unaffected "I like cross country!"

Around the finish line there were students in various stages of collapse and exhaustion dotted about, clutching their sides and moaning.

"Oh mein gott! I cannot believe zis!" Mr Bielschmidt exclaimed. "You're all, except Frau Jacobs, as bad as Feliciano is! You need to put more effort into zis!"

"Я ненавижу тебя так много сейчас ... " Ivana muttered under her breath. Sitting under a tree and pulling a book out to read as she rested her aching legs.

"We have our creative subjects next yes?" Jerine said as the group recollected themselves on the bus back to the school "Should be a lot more fun than that awful run!"

"definitely!" Jessica said, the smiled returning to her face. Suddenly everyone seemed a bit more perked up.

* * *

**Translation: Я ненавижу тебя так много сейчас - I seriously hate you right now. **

**ok read review and enjoy! next chapter is your creative options! **

**Also! i realise that we are up to 96 reviews soooooo. 100TH REVIEW GETS A HETALIA REQUEST FIC OF THEIR CHOICE! **

**so review maybe? **


	9. HIATUS NOTICE

**Ok, so the same message is going up on all my long stories so if you just had this appear about 6 or 7 times in your inbox I'm really really really sorry.**

**Ok, so I need to take a hiatus guys.**

**I know its been months in some cases since I updated and I promised that over summer I'd do lots of writing but I have genuine reasons for this decision.**

**Firstly, I don't want to completely stop these stories as I love them dearly. But I've been struck with terrible writer's block as of late and just haven't had the motivation to write at the moment. I don't want to write chapters that are hurried or bad so I want to take a break to regather my ideas and ability to form a good story.**

**Furthermore finding the time to write is not the easiest, I've been ver y busy as of late and I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. My results day is in a weeks time and very soon I'll be starting a new school I loathe so that's putting a lot of stress on my plate at the moment.**

**Thirdly, some people know this and others don't but about three weeks ago I had a very bad asthma attack, something I haven't had for a good few years (about 7 or 8, normally I'm only a mild asthmatic) and since then I've been unwell. This hiatus is also a chance for me to concentrate on getting myself well enough to write again.**

**I'll still be active on my Deviant Art account, it's the same username as on here if you want to check it out. So I'll be giving updates on my writing status on there. So you'll know if I'm going to start updating again. Its also easier for me to upload artwork because I don't have to be on the computer for ages typing like I do with FF. I may however put up the occasional short story from time to time. **

**Redrosealchemist i am working on your story, its taking a long time because i'm not used to writing as the characters you requested other than Iggy. But i will complete it eventually. I'm so sorry for the wait**

**So, until I'm able to write again my friends adieu. And once again i apologise. **

**Shadow**


End file.
